The 13 Goddesses Saga: When Evil Loves You
by Moon Goddess 740
Summary: I suck at these so very much, so please read the first chapter for summary
1. Default Chapter

The 13 Goddesses saga: When evil loves you.  
  
It seemed to everyone they knew, that Gohan and Videl would never get together but at long last they have. Everything seemed fine and dandy, that was until a certain goddess laid eyes on him. But of course, Gohan rejected her. Muertava had never been rejected before in her entire life and she was pissed off. So just what will she do? Kidnap Videl of course. How and can Gohan rescue her? 


	2. Love at First Sight? Not!

MG740: Okay, this is just another one of my DBZ fanfics. I find this one to be a very interesting one to write.  
  
Muertava: Of course it's interesting. I'm in it.  
  
MG740: Do you ever get tired of being so conceited?  
  
Muertava: Why should I?  
  
MG740: Because all of this conceitedness will give you wrinkles. *looks closely at her* Oops, there's one now.  
  
Muertava: What? No!!! *runs off to a mirror to check*  
  
MG740: Ha ha! Works every time. Okay now people I just want to make it clear that I don't own DBZ. Although I so wish I did, so I wouldn't be so broke. *starts to tear up and sniffle* Oh well, time to start the fic, so on with it. *curtain opens to reveal the fan fic*  
  
The 13 Goddesses Saga-When Evil Loves You Chapter 1-Love at First Sight? Not!  
  
It was a clear and sunny day in Capital City when Gohan touched down and landed on the rooftop of Orange Star High School. He looked around, saw that she wasn't there, and Gohan heaved a massive sigh. Just as he was about to head inside.  
  
"Hold it right there Son Gohan," Videl shouted as she cracked her knuckles.  
  
Gohan froze and turned to face her. "I can explain Videl-"  
  
"Don't bother. I don't ever wanna see your sorry behind outside of school ever again. You here me?" She screamed. She turned and stalked out the door and down the stairs before he could even say anything to her.  
  
"Oh man, I blew it again." This was the 3rd time Gohan had missed a date him and Videl set up and they only set up four.  
  
When he got to class, he took his normal seat next to Eraser and immediately wished he sat somewhere else. He knew Eraser was like Videl's best girl and he knew that she knew he stood Videl up.  
  
"Hi Eraser."  
  
"Bite me Gohan."  
  
"Well that was to be expected," he mumbled under his breath. Sharpener came in the room so he said, "Hi Sharp. How's it going?"  
  
"Oh shut up Go-Go," he said teasing him with that stupid nickname. Gohan decided to shut up right there.  
  
When the teacher came into the room, he looked at Gohan and said, "Ah Mr. Son, unprepared as usual. Are you ever ready in or outside school?" The entire class started laughing.  
  
'Does everybody here know about my love life?!' he thought as he shrank down in his seat and waited for the hellish day to end.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"So this is the next victim Muertava?" Andrea the fire goddess asked.  
  
"But he's so puny. He looks like a chump," the goddess of hate, Odia said as she looked at the picture.  
  
"Looks tasty, can I eat him?" Malvada asked innocently, even though you could feel the evil coming from her.  
  
"No, you can't eat him stupid. He's Muert's man," time goddess Tiem-Pala said as she looked at their oldest sister.  
  
"That's right T-P, so no one touch or eat this one," Muertava, the Death goddess of Drigaria said as she looked around the table at five of her 12 goddess sisters of Drigaria. "I am first born, and I know best." She looked back at the picture in front of her and said, "Gohan Son of Earth, you will be mine!" and she laughed a wicked laugh.  
  
All her other sisters laughed, except for Lugaria. 'She's a sick bitch, but because she's oldest, I feel I have to listen to her. Poor kid, he'll never see it coming for him.  
  
Amora, the youngest goddess, heard Muertava's plan and decided to enlist the help of her other six sisters-Vida (goddess of life), Vienda (goddess of wind), Agualia (goddess of water), Buenavala (goddess of good), Tierriana (goddess of earth *like the ground, not the planet*), and Selvia (goddess of the forest).  
  
"These kids don't deserve this. I have to get these guys together to stop her. As the goddess of love, I pledge my life to protecting those kids from Muertava.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
After school, Gohan ran out before Videl and headed to the mall to check out the "Capsule Corner" store. There was and expensive necklace in there he saw and wanted to buy for Videl weeks ago. Thanks to Bulma, lending him the other $500, he came up to the price of it, which was $1200.  
  
He went back and it was still there. He was so relived, he did a little dance before he went into the store. There were two sales clerks there. One named Candy M and the other named Mary-Ann C. Mary-Ann attended to him.  
  
"Hi, how may I help you?" she asked in a friendly tone.  
  
"Uh yes, I need to buy that Diamond tennis bracelet there," he said as he looked at it.  
  
Mary-Ann looked at him and said, "your mother must be a very special woman to get a gift like this from her son."  
  
"Oh it's for my girlfriend," Gohan said.  
  
Mary-Ann looked a little disappointed, "Oh, so you wouldn't be interested in me if I tried something?" she asked in a flirty tone.  
  
"No, I'm sorry I wouldn't. You see I love my girlfriend too much for that." He paid her and he got the bracelet. As he was leaving, Mary-Ann stopped him at the door. She took off her glasses and let her hair down. All in all, she was gorgeous and she knew it.  
  
"You wouldn't even give me a little kiss?" she asked as she pressed up against him.  
  
Gohan was actually quite disgusted and pushed her off of him. "No miss, and I have to go." He took off in a dead out run for the school.  
  
Mary-Ann stood there, mad as hell, and transformed back into her goddess form. "I will make you mine Son Gohan. You just wait and see," Muertava said as she laughed and disappeared. Only to reappear a minute later in human form. "Oops, almost forgot to punch out." When she did that, she made her exit again with a roaring laugh. **************************************************************************** **********  
  
Muertava: I do not roar! How dare you insult a goddess and say that I roar?!  
  
MG740: What should I say that you cackled instead.  
  
Muertava: No! Say that I laughed with elegance and grace.  
  
MG740: Pa-lease. You laugh like a dying Hippo!  
  
Muertava: How dare you?! Now prepare to die. *transforms into a combat like mode.*  
  
MG740: I'm the authoress. Do you really expect me to fight you. *waves her hand and out pops Ryanna, her original street fighter character.* Go for broke on her ass Ryanna.  
  
Ryanna: Oh yeah. *Pounces on Muertava and begins to beat the living crap out of her.*  
  
MG740: Okay now review pleasie *uses great big chibi eyes full of water to try and get people to review.* 


End file.
